Pretty Flower
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Meet Daisy

Title: Pretty Flower

Summary: After a Huntsclan invasion, there is only one forest nymph left. Will Jake be able to protect her from the Huntsclan?

Genre: General

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own Daisy and this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Daisy

"Delivery for Jake Long," a gruff voice said. Jake Long, a boy of thirteen, turned around to face a mail pixie. Jake took the envelope and signed the paper on the clipboard, and the pixie disappeared. Jake opened the envelope and a hologram of his grandpa appeared.

"JAKE!" it screamed. "You must come to dragon training now!" The hologram disappeared and Jake felt as if he were being watched. He looked around and there were three or four people staring at him.

"Uh, I know I'm really very attractive, but I've got to go now," Jake said and took off towards his grandpa's shop. The people shrugged and continued what they had been doing. Jake ran past the shop and stopped quickly, only ending up a few feet from the door. He opened the door and walked in casually. His grandpa soon came out of another room.

"Jake," he said. "Do you remember the nixx, Veronica?" Jake smiled.

"How could I forget? After that incident, Trixie and Spud were going crazy. I'm glad Fu made some forget-me-not-not potion," Jake said, memories flooding his mind about the school dance last October and how his date had been a soul-sucking nixx. In the end everything turned out fine, except that Trixie and Spud, his two best friends, had switched bodies. Grandpa had to switch them back and erase their memories of that. Grandpa snapped his fingers in front of Jake's face and Jake snapped back into reality.

"Jake, pay attention," Grandpa said. "Veronica has a cousin who needs the American Dragon's help."

"Another nixx? No way, Gramps," Jake said.

"She is not a nixx. She is a forest nymph. The only survivor of a Huntsclan raid," Grandpa said. "She is in dire need of protection."

"Sure. Where is she?" Jake asked, looking around. A finger tapped his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with a young girl. She had blonde hair and light purple eyes.

"Grige," she said. "Sohn mesa Daisy gayne. Soyni greti nohm American Dragon gayne."

"Huh?" Jake asked. "I don't understand nymph."

"Here," Fu Dog said. "I've got just the thing. Translation powder." He threw the powder over the girl and said, "Bada bing! There. One English-speaking nymph at your service." The girl coughed.

"Oh, I hate powders," she said. "They get up my nose and then I can't breathe." She coughed again.

"I'm Jake, what's your name?" Jake asked.

"My name is Daisy. You must be the American Dragon," she said. Jake nodded.

"Yep, that's me," Jake said proudly.

"Okay, kid, this powder will last for twenty-four hours, then you have to bring her back so I can get her more," Fu said. Jake nodded.

"Got it. Twenty-four hours," Jake said. "Come on, Daisy, let me show you around New York Ci-tay." He took Daisy's hand and led her outside. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, my sisters and I were in the forest, planting trees and shrubs, when the Huntsclan attacked. There was this one girl, and she grabbed my wings and tried to pull them off. You see, if we lose our wings, we die," Daisy said. "That is how most of my sisters died. A few died from a green beam of energy that came from one of the weapons the Huntsclan had."

"Oh man, that seems so sad," Jake said. "So how did you escape?"

"I freed myself from the girl's grasp and flew as high as I could," she said. "Then I contacted my cousin Veronica and she told me about you."

"Huh," Jake said. "Yo, Trixie, Spud!" Jake waved to his two best friends, Trixie and Spud.

"Who's this, Jakie?" Trixie asked. Jake noticed something was different about her. Then he figured out what it was.

"Oh, this is Daisy. Trixie, what happened to your hand?" Trixie looked down at her hand, which had a gauze bandage wrapped around it and about three inches up her wrist. She flexed it for him.

"Oh, um, just a sprain. I fell when I was skateboarding," she said. Jake nodded.

"Skateboarding?" Daisy asked. "What is skateboarding?"

"It's a game," Jake explained. "This is a skateboard," he held up his skateboard, "and you step on it and ride it. But don't lose your balance or you'll fall." Daisy took the skateboard from his hands and examined it.

"This seems like it would be much harder than flying. What are these round things?" She touched a wheel and it spun. "Oops, sorry."

"Um, I've got to go," Trixie said and ran off in the opposite direction. Jake looked at Spud.

"What's up with her?" Jake asked. Trixie then rounded the corner and stood beside Spud.

"Yo, Jake, who's she?" Trixie asked. Jake's mind went in ten different directions at once.

"Where's the bandage?" he asked, and it was Trixie's turn to look confused.

"What bandage?" she asked. Jake sighed and pointed to her right hand.

"You told us you sprained your wrist while skateboarding," he said. Trixie looked up at him after looking at her hand.

"No, it's fine," she said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Jake said. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

What do you think is going on? Please review. I'll take flames, but if you give a flame, I'll cuss you out. Okay? 

Jinka hohme! (See you later!)

-Ayla-


	2. Brewing a Plan

Disclaimer: All I own is Daisy and the plotline. Nothing else, I swear.

AN: I currently have 1 review.

Worker72: I'm sorry. I haven't seen that episode in forever. If I got the name wrong, I'm sorry. I probably did. But, that's the only reference I make of her in the story, so if you want, I'll change it. I'm so sorry I got the name wrong. Thank you for telling me. Thanks for reading my story, too. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Brewing a Plan 

"Huntsmaster, I have returned with valuable information," Rose called out. She unwrapped the gauze bandage from her hand and put it on the end table. "The shapeshifting spell was a success." An older man, around thirty-five, came down the stairs. He stopped in front of Rose and she looked up at him.

"Very well done, Thorn," he said. Rose smiled.

"To think, the American Dragon has no idea that we know his human identity," she said, then made a disgusted face. "To think I actually went on a date with him."

"Yes, but you must be careful," Huntsman said. "If he finds out who you are, you may be in trouble. You two know each other well, and in order to keep it that way, and to earn his trust, you must remain his friend and act as if nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Yes, Huntsmaster," she said. "As long as I'm alive, the American Dragon will never know my identity."

"Tomorrow we will attack his home and get the forest nymph. We will use the shapeshifting spell to trick them," Huntsman said. Rose smiled wickedly and nodded. This plan was going to be flawless.

* * *

"So I came up with a bandage on my hand?" Trixie asked. 

"And it was about halfway up to your elbow," Jake added. He, Spud, and Trixie were in his bedroom, analyzing what had happened. Daisy was taking a shower in the upstairs bathroom.

"What does it mean?" Spud asked.

"It means that I've been tricked," Jake said. "But by who?"

"The Huntsclan?" Trixie suggested. Jake shook his head.

"No, how could they? They don't know who I am," Jake said. "Besides, they can't shapeshift into anything they want."

"Maybe it was an alien from another planet," Spud said, and Trixie and Jake looked at him, then went on talking.

"You never know, Jakie," Trixie said. "They would do anything to get a hold of Daisy."

"Who's Daisy?" a voice asked, and Jake looked up to see his mother.

"Oh, she's the last forest nymph, and I have to protect her," Jake said. His mother nodded and continued vacuuming the carpet outside of his door. Jake turned back to Trixie. "That's true, but they don't know who the American Dragon is."

"You said the bandage was up on my wrist," Trixie said. She was deep in thought. "Maybe it wasn't there because of a sprained wrist. Maybe it was hiding something."

"Like what?" Jake asked curiously. Trixie sighed sadly.

"Like a birthmark," she said. Jake stood up and his eyes became red.

"It was NOT the Huntsclan," he growled. "Got it?"

"Maybe Trixie's right," Spud said. "I mean, it's the only thing we've got right now...besides the aliens."

* * *

Thorn chuckled to herself. This was great. Jake had no idea what was going on, yet his two friends were right all along. The birthmark comment didn't surprise her; the dragon had known about it since he discovered it on the ski trip. She suddenly lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Only seconds later, six eyes were staring down at her.

* * *

Okay, I had to add the aliens because...that's Spud for ya. Anyways, this is my second favorite story. My first is "My One True Love," and my third is "In Your Arms." Please read and review, and sorry in advance for any errors in my typing. I type pretty fast. 

Oh, what do you think should happen next? I'll wait for at least two ideas (they can be in the same review) before I start writing Chapter 3. So if you want me to update, give me two suggestions. I'll pick my favorite and use it.

Am I making Rose a little TOO evil? If so, please tell me and I'll _dimenuendo_ (that's a musical term) on her evilness. If she needs to be more evil, I might be able to do that too. I'm already at a _forte_ with her evilness, so I can only go up one more to a _fortissimo_. Then I can't go up anymore. If she's perfect, then that's great.

If there is anyone out of character, please don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite...hard.

Ritka fromi! (Goodbye!)

-Ayla-


End file.
